


I Intend To Be Your Last

by secretrosegarden



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretrosegarden/pseuds/secretrosegarden
Summary: The Mystic Falls gang comes up with a plan to kill Klaus. Caroline agrees but can she really goes through with it? Can she kill Klaus and leave his daughter without a father? With her twins to think of, what will she decide? When the time comes will she side with her friends or will she betray them for the enemy? (Starts after 8x16) Warning: Mentions of sexual assault (What Damon does to Caroline first season)
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Carolines P.O.V.

It had been 3 months since Stefan's death. Im doing ok, it hurt at first but I've healed. The twins didn't really understand so they weren't that upset. He was supposed to be their stepfather but the was too distracted by Elena's safety to be around the girls.

His death made me realize that we weren't really meant to be. I need someone who will put me first, Stefan couldn't do that. Even in the end he sacrificed himself for Damon and Elena instead of staying for me. As I've said before, Elena was and always will be his epic love. I cant be people's second choice anymore. I was Damon's toy when he couldn't have Elena, Matt was only with me because Elena broke up with him, Tyler chose revenge over me, Elena always liked Bonnie better and only called on me for help or when Bonnie was busy, and Stephan was still in love with Elena, even my wedding was about Elena's safety. everything in Mystic Falls is about Elena.

Since his death, I have mostly been keeping to myself. I have talked on the phone with Bonnie and seen Alaric when he picks up the girls. No one has tried to meet up with me or see me for three months so I was surprised when Bonnie texted me to go over to the Salvatore boarding house. before I could politely decline she added that it was an emergency. Since the girls were at Alaric's for the weekend I have no excuse to not go. So I grabbed my keys and drive over to the house.

I walk into the front door and see Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy sitting down waiting. I sat down next to Bonnie on the smaller couch. "What's wrong? Why are we all here?" I asked

"I figured out a spell to kill the originals," Bonnie says in my heart drops. Why would they even want to kill them? They have left us alone and they aren't even in Mystic Falls anymore.

"What? Why?" I say holding out hope that they will burn the spell and move on with their lives.

"Now that Elena is human, Klaus will want to use her as a blood bag to make his hybrid Army again" Damon explained, of course it's about Elena's safety.

"But he said he doesn't want to make hybrids anymore. She's safe, we don't need to kill them. Klaus has a daughter." I tried to argue hoping that they will see reason. But as expected nothing and no one else matters when Elena is involved.

"And you just believe him!" Damon yells "You would really risk Elena safety for him. Your best friend! I know you slept with him but I didn't know you were this selfish."

His harsh words hit me like a sledgehammer. Even though I know it's not true and that she's not in any danger, I still stay silent. When Damon use me as his chew toy he made me feel vulnerable and worthless. For some reason, I still can't stand up to him. The only pay back I had ever gotten was shoving him down a hallway, which was nothing compared to what he did to me. His words hurt, but what hurt more was that none of my friends stood up for me.

Taking my silence as acceptance, Damon told Bonnie to explain the plan.

"We will call Klaus and tell him that you got bit by a werewolf. He will come back to Mystic Falls, hopefully, alone but if he does bring his family I will hold them back as Damon stakes Klaus with the special stake I have spelled. Because Damon is human we will need you to distract Klaus as Damon uses a crossbow. Understand so far?" Everyone nodded "Good. So the steak can hit Klaus anywhere on his body. It doesn't have to be his heart. The stake will only work on Klaus so if somehow and misses and he throws it back it won't hurt Caroline." Bonnie explained.

"Why didn't you use the spell before?" I asked not knowing what else to say and not wanting to agree with the plan yet.

"This spell uses a metal stake instead of wood. Before I was only looking for White Oak or other types of wooden Stakes so I never even considered a spelling a metal stake. Even if I had found it before I was not strong enough nor experienced enough to do this spell then."

I didn't know what else to say so we just sat in silence for the next few minutes. It was Damon who broke the silence.

"We are doing this with or without you. It would be helpful to have you there to distract him but we will do it anyway if you refuse. We are just more likely to die in the process. If you are willing to let Bonnie and Elena die after all they have done for you then go right ahead."

Damon knows exactly what buttons to push to manipulate mean.

"Fine" As soon as I said it dread wash over me. Klaus has done horrible things. I remind myself. Klaus has done horrible things.

"We will do it Friday night" Bonnie announces.

When I got home I got on my pajamas and got straight into bed. I couldn't sleep though. I just kept repeating my mantra to feel better. Klaus has done terrible things. But we have all done terrible things. He was, no is a friend. He put me before everything else. I trust him, enough to leave my children with him. Klaus has always been good to me. He promised to show me the world. Not that Im saying I was going to take him up on that offer. Can I really kill this man that I trust, that I like, that I could have loved in another universe? I can't betray my friends. I won't. Im doing this, I have to.

When sleep finally cam I was tortured by dreams. Wonderful dreams of a man holding a sleeping baby. The baby has beautiful blonde ringlets and dimples.

Friday came to fast. Bonnie decided to call Klaus late so that when the got here no one else would be at the small airport in Mystic Falls. If you could even call it an airport. It had a singular runway surrounded by a large field. The plan was to wait for them on the field next to the airport. I would wait in the woods next to the field for my cue. Bonnie wanted to know how many there were before they started. Then I would distract Klaus and Damon would stake him.

I haven't been sleeping well all week and I feel sick to my stomach. I have to do this. I have to do this. Has become my new mantra. Bonnie walked into the room pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I just called him. He is on a plane and should land in 3 hours or so. I told him that we would go and wait by the field and you would stay in bed. When it got closer to landing time Damon will bring you. Klaus knows we would never leave Elena with you when your hallucinating. The seemed to buy it, but when it comes to your safety the get a little crazy." I could only nod in response. If I open my mouth I think I would throw up.

We left for the airport shortly after. Damon, Bonnie, Elena, and I were all in the same car. Most of the time Damon would want Elena as far away as possible but we all agreed that if I had got bitten Elena would be there. So she came.

When we got to the airport there was only about an hour before they were supposed to land. Bonnie went over the plan one last time before Damon came with me into the woods. I sat on a fallen log to wait. When we heard a plane overhead I stood up. A few minutes later the plans had landed and I heard the engine turn off.

With my vampire hearing, I heard 3 sets of footsteps, I listened as the first voice spoke.

"Hello witch, doppelganger. Where is Caroline." Klaus said. Just hearing his voice brought tears to my eyes. Damon either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Yes where is the cheerleader, I would like to go back home," Rebekah said

"Be polite Rebekah?" Elijah said

I looked to Damon and put up 3 fingers and he nodded in response.

"She will be here soon," Bonnie said. That was our cue. As we started to walk I heard Bonnie chant as she did the spell to restrain Elijah and Rebekah. As we got to the field Klaus heard us and turned to look at me. As soon as the saw I was fine a look of betrayal crossed his face. As we stared at each other Damon snuck around him. My tears flowed freely now as I sobbed for my friend. Rebekah and Elijah were screaming but could not do anything but watch.

Damon got around to the other side of him and raised the crossbow. Klaus' face turned from betrayal to hurt. As I heard Damon fire the crossbow I made a decision that would change the rest of my life. As the stake went towards Klaus I used my vampire speed and raced to Klaus. I flipped us around so that my back was to Damon and my arms around Klaus' neck. I hugged him close as the stake lodged into my back. With adrenaline still pumping through my veins I turned to see Bonnies shocked face. She lost focus for a moment and released Elijah and Rebekah. Elena look betrayed and Damon was seething. Elijah look behind me at Klaus and then the and Rebekah sped away leaving me with Klaus and the people that used to be my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Im really excited about this book. In this chapter, there is a quick argument between Alaric and Caroline. Some people may not agree with the way Alaric is portrayed during this scene, but in the show near the beginning of the pregnancy, Alaric was very clear that they were not Caroline's children in his mind and did not hesitate to tell her that. I wanted to show that side of him and I also think that due to the special circumstances of the pregnancy that this argument would often come up throughout the twin's lives.
> 
> This chapter is a little bit of filler but also has important information. In the show, they kind of brushed over all of Hayley's bad qualities (There were many) and I don't do that in this fic. She is not seen as a good guy and will make many bad decisions throughout this fic. If you don't like that or are a Hayley fan, then just remember I warned you.
> 
> Thank you for all your kind reviews on the last chapter. They really do mean the world to me. Also, don't hesitate to review with any suggestions or constructive criticism. If you like it then favorite.
> 
> I will be posting an update schedule on my profile soon, but I will let you know when that's up. I hope you enjoy :)

Before anyone could say anything, the adrenaline wore off. The pain came rushing through me like a tidal wave, and I collapsed backward into Klaus from the pain. As the held me up I locked eyes with Elena."I wish you every happiness and I hope you don't regret choosing this. Call me in a few years when the wound isn't as fresh." She says

I nodded in response touched by her kindness. I was shocked that Elena could be so kind in a time like this, but if anyone would understand, it would be her. She loved Damon despite all he had done. Klaus once said that even the purest hearts are attracted to darkness. I guess that's more true than we thought. You cannot choose who you love, if I ever talk to her again I would have to apologize for being so judgy about Damon in my youth.

"I love you guys and I'm sorry. Goodbye," I say before Klaus flashes off with me in his arms. Im not sorry for helping him, but I am sorry that I had to betray them to do it. As we leave I hear Bonnie whisper "I'll see you soon Care" Before I had time to think about that I passed out in Klaus' arms.

* * *

I woke up in Klaus' bedroom at their Mystic Falls mansion. As I opened my eyes I see Klaus sitting on the edge deep in thought. I sat up and waited for him to talk, not knowing what to say. Finally, after several minutes he said, "Why?"

"Damon manipulated me into this plan although I wasn't apart of the planning process I still went along with it because of him and-" he cut me off by saying

"No why did you save me?'

"I don't know. I couldn't just let you die, you're my friend, and you have a daughter. Speaking of daughters what am I going to do? I can't leave them here…." I ramble on

"Leave them? Were do you plan on going?" That's when I realized that I had just assumed I would go to New Orleans with him. He might not feel the same way anymore.

"Well I was planning on going to New Orleans, but I don't have to stay with you or anything," I say and his face breaks out in the biggest smile.

"No, you can definitely stay with me. My bed is big enough for 2" His smile turned from a smile to a smirk.

"Nice try but Im sure that house of yours has enough rooms for me to stay in alone. I need to get my daughters though and some clothes"

* * *

After stopping at my house and packing my clothing and clothes for the girls in case they wanted to come we drove to Ric's. When we got to Alaric's house Klaus and I went up to the door. I knocked twice and a few seconds later he answered.

"Caroline? What's he doing here?"

"Im going to New Orleans," I say

"For how long? When will you be back?" Ric responded

"I don't know if I will be back," I say and Klaus smiles which I choose to ignore

"Ok, Im sure we can work out a visit sometime soon. Would you like to come in and say goodbye"

"Why would you assume they are staying with you?" I ask not angry about him not wanting them to go, but about him automatically assuming that they would stay with him despite me also being their parent and having an equal amount of choice in the matter.

"Because they have a life here and Im their father." He replies

"Mystic Falls isn't safe and we both know that. They need to be around other witches and learn how to use their magic." I say anger seeping into my tone

"Im their father I decide" They way the said that made me want to punch him.

"Alaric Im their mother I get to decide too."

"Your not their mother," Ric says with venom in his voice

I paused taken aback. I carried them in the womb and gave birth to them. I am their mother no matter what he says. Alaric has always acted like he had more of a claim over them than I. I am as much their mother as she is their father. Before I acted on any of the murderous thoughts going through my head, I just pushed past him and went into the house. When I got to the girl's room they both ran to me.

"Mommy!" They both yelled. They were in their pajamas because it was close to their bedtime.

"Do you want to come with Mommy on a trip for a little bit?" I ask and they both nod excitedly. After telling them to get the toys they want to bring and packing some more of their clothing I went downstairs. When I get there Alaric and Klaus are glaring at each other.

"Ric I am their mother. They are coming with me at least for a little bit. I have a feeling Damon is about to go on a murdering rampage and I don't want them here for that. We both know that no one can protect them better than Klaus and me. I hope you decide to join me in New Orleans. If not then in a few weeks when things have calmed down we can work something out." I say sternly and he just nods. He knows im right and the most likely feel bad about what he had said earlier. The girls come down and he says his goodbyes. Once we have their car seats in Klaus' car we head out.

"Now what?" I ask from the passenger seat.

"My siblings took the jet back so we will have to drive. Try to get some sleep" I nod. I didn't think I would be able to sleep, but as I lay back sleep finds me quickly knowing Klaus is near, and I am safe.

* * *

When I open my eyes we are in New Orleans. Klaus is still driving and Josie is sleeping. Lizzie is up and seems to be telling Klaus a story.

"And then Maleficent turns into a dragon and the prince frights her." She says in an excited voice

"Oh really, Then what happens?" Klaus says with an amused voice and a smile on his face. As Lizzie continues to explain the plot of sleeping beauty I look out the window at the building we are passing. Once Lizzie is finished I ask Klaus where we are.

"The french quarter. We are almost at the house"

"Is this where you live?" Lizzie asks from the back seat

"Yes, with my sisters Rebekah and Freya and my brothers Kol and Elijah" Klaus answers. I know who all of them are, but I have yet to meet Freya. Klaus and I had talked on the phone a few times over the years. The told me about his long lost sister Freya, the had said that she was much nicer than Rebekah and too normal for their family.

I turned on the radio and changed channels until I found some Pop music that I liked. Klaus immediately changed it to something classical. I changed it back, and this went back and forth for a few minutes before the caved.

"This music honestly is horrible. Most likely the worst part of your generation." The smirk staying on his face throughout the entire exchange. I briefly wonder if it is possible to wipe it off his face before coming to the conclusion that no. No, it is not.

"Well, I apologize that you can't understand modern ways." I say, before adding "Old man"

As we got closer to our destination the houses became few and far between. I also noticed that the closer we got, the bigger the houses became. The last house I had seen was about 25 minutes back. In the distance, I can see a large gate with an M on it. I assume that this was his house and gather my things in the front seat with me. I reach back into the back of the car to gently shake Josie.

"Josie….Josie baby its time to wake up" She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Are we there?" She asked and I nodded at her.

As we pulled up to the house my eyes widened. The house was huge! Definitely the biggest one we had seen yet. Although I should expect nothing less from Klaus. Klaus smirked at my shocked look. Ugh, that stupid smirk. The gate opened and we drove through and up a long driveway. There were some trees in the otherwise empty lawn. I guess the Mikaelsons arent one for gardening. I chuckle a little bit at the thought of Klaus in gardening gloves. When I get out of the car I went to get the bags but Klaus stopped me saying that someone will bring them to our rooms. Instead, I went to get the girls. Josie was on my side of the car so I went to get her first but by the time I went to get Lizzie, Klaus already had the girl in his arms.

My breath caught for a moment looking at them. Lizzie looked like she could be ours. Her hair a shade somewhere in between ours, her eyes the same shade as his and the same shape as Rebekahs. I had never noticed it before. I started to walk towards the door feeling suddenly sad. Not because I could never have a child with Klaus. No that couldn't be it. Im not in love with him or anything, we are just friends.

As we walked into the house I heard 2 heartbeats. Most of his siblings must not be home right now. When we walk in the front door we are in a large room with high ceilings. At the back of the room, there is a large staircase, on the right side is a doorway to what looks like a living room, and on the left a large kitchen. We go on the left and walkthrough. The kitchen is gorgeous and obviously has the most expensive appliances in the market. We go through another doorway which leads us to a dining room with a table that could seat 20. When we go through the doorway in that room it takes us to the living room. It must all be a circle. We walk into the living room and the first person I notice is a little girl with red hair. Still holding Josie, I watch the little girl color in a picture of a teddy bear. This must be Hope, she looks just like Klaus. Before I can greet her someone else walks in the room. She looks between me and Klaus holding the twins and scowls.

She looks similar to the last time I saw her, other than the fact that she is now immortal of course. One of Klaus and I's few phone calls occurred after that had happened. We weren't anywhere close to best friends but the kept me updated and I did the same. I had known before coming that she would be here, but knowing didn't make it any more of a joyous occasion. The bitch has snapped my neck, worked with the enemy slept with my boyfriend, and slept with my… Klaus. Not that the was mine or that we were dating. But the was… something. Or at least if he were as in love with me as the claimed the wouldn't have slept with the slut anyways. I guess I have some unresolved feelings about that. I can't hold it against him, it's not like I can blame him. I rejected him for months, not even sending a smile his way. But with Hayley? Of all people? He knew she slept with Tyler. Im not mad anymore after all these years but it still hurt. I guess once you think that someone will never ever hurt you it hurts even more when they do. Klaus was one of the only people I have ever put that trust into. Which is strange because he killed like, all of our loved ones.

"What is she doing here?" She says in disgust which causes me to scoff. With all the sarcasm I can muster I say.

"Its wonderful to see you too Hayley"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here is my newest chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read so far. 
> 
> A big thank you to my amazing beta reader for helping me and all your ideas and suggestions. She has some great works if you want to go check her out. She not only edited but added to the storyline and gave her own suggestions. https://www.fanfiction.net/u/12786337/Kattrisfourta
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals

_“It’s wonderful to see you too Hayley.”_

“Wish I could say the same,” Hayley says before looking back at Klaus for an explanation.

“Caroline will be staying with us indefinitely,” Klaus says. I put Josie down, and she stands next to me. Klaus puts Lizzie down and she immediately goes over to greet Hope. Josie follows behind her sister.

“I’m Lizzie, and this is Josie,” She says with a smile. Lizzie was always the more outgoing of the two. Never shy and always making new friends, she will talk to just about anyone we pass by on the street. Josie was much less outgoing, sometimes following Lizzie around as she made new friends but never speaking to them unless spoken to. 

As the girls continue to talk I turn my attention back over to the adults. 

“Why does she have to stay here? There are plenty of hotels in New Orleans” Hayley says to Klaus, completely ignoring me in the process. If it comes down to it I will have to leave. He would never choose me over the mother of his children. Why would he? 

“Because she is...” Klaus pauses and looks at me before continuing “A friend. She can stay with us as long as she needs to. This is my house, I allow you here for Hope's benefit. Don't forget your place.” I have to keep myself from smiling. I don't know if it's because after all this time he still puts me first, or because he just doesn’t like Hayley. I hear the door open and see Rebekah and Elijah enter the living room.

“Caroline, thank god you're here. I'm sick of Nik rambling on about you”

“Thanks, I think?”

“That's Rebekah’s version of being nice. What she is trying to say is that we owe you a great debt. Thank you for saving my brother.” Elijah says

“There's no need to thank me, I was a part of the reason he was endangered, to begin with,” I say, wondering how I could be so easily manipulated into endangering the life of someone I care about. Elijah only nods in response clearly sensing my dilemma. 

Hayley is clearly bothered by my presence because before anyone can say anything else, she leaves the room with a huff.“I will show you to your room,” Rebekah says, obviously trying to escape this terribly awkward situation. I smile at her and nod, glad for a break. As much as I dislike Rebekah, I’m glad she’s here. I debate for a second before asking Klaus to watch the girls as they play. I trust him and I can’t get any unpacking done with them around. I follow her into the main room and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, we take a right and go down another hallway.

“This is the west wing of the house. No one stays here other than Nik and Hope. This is Hope’s bedroom.” She gestures to a door “The twin’s room is here next to Hope’s, yours is next to the Twins’, and Nik’s is next to yours. He called from the car to have the rooms prepared. When I told him I'd set your room up in the East wing he threatened to dagger me. His obsession with you is quite tiring, I don't know why-” She is cut off by Klaus’ yell from downstairs.

“REBEKAH” She just giggles and opens the door to my room. 

As I look around the room my eyes widen. There is a big four-poster bed in the center of the room with cream-colored sheets and matching pillows. Across from the bed, there is a big tv in the wall (Bigger than the one in my mystic falls living room) On the far wall, there is a big dresser for my clothes, and drawers next to it. On the left side a door that leads to a bathroom. Inside the bathroom, there is a huge walk-in shower and a clawfoot bathtub. I walk back out into the main room and go up to Rebekah. 

“It wonderful, I love it”

“Yes, I thought you might like it.” I pulled her into a big hug and she stiffened for a moment before reluctantly hugging me back.  
“Thank you”

  
  


Afterward, she showed me the twin’s room. It was also very nice, of course not as jaw-dropping to me than it would be for the girls. It had 2 twin beds next to each other and a dresser on each side of the room. I noticed that there were no sheets on the bed so I asked Rebekah about it.

“Well, Hope recently got a new bed and needs new sheets. There is a Disney store nearby and since I didn't know what the girls liked I thought we could make a trip out of it.” This of course caused more hugs from me. I liked this side of Rebekah, maybe we could actually be friends. Something I never thought could happen.

  
  


After putting the girls to bed I went into my room, not because I was tired but because I didn't want to be downstairs with Hayley. I know I’m going to have to get used to her but not today. After a few minutes of looking for a show, I have up and put on some reality TV show. A little while later there’s a knock on the door. 

“Come in”

The door opens and Rebekah is standing there. She looks as if she has something to say. She is wearing some cute pink pajamas with white stripes. I pat the bed beside me to signal to come and sit. If I’m going to have a life here, I need to get along with them. I’m also going to need some new friends and Rebekah is the perfect candidate. 

She walks in and sits on the bed.

“I just wanted to see how you are.” After giving her a look she says “Well you lost your friends, your town, your husband, and your entire life within the last few months. Most of those to save, my brother”

“I’m pretty good actually. I don't miss it, sure I'll miss my friends especially Bonnie but I think that I could have a good life here” It’s true, I think I could have a good life here. If the girls like it here, my children will always come first no matter what. If they don't like the Mikaelsons or New Orleans we will leave. They seem to like Hope at least, and that is a good sign.

‘It still sucks though and it might hurt for a while,” I say

“Is there anything you need?” Rebekah asks with a hopeful look on her face. She clearly doesn’t want to leave and, being the only other girl in the house (Unless you count Hayley, which I don't) she probably gets lonely.

“Maybe some ice cream and a friend?” I say with a smile and she nods excitedly smiling herself before she remembers who she is and hides her emotions again.

“Yes I'll go get that,” She says before walking out of the room

  
  


Its been around 20 minutes when she returns with 2 people with a rolling tray following behind her. The tray has what looks to be 10 different tubs of icecream. They roll the cart beside the far side of the bed and leave. Rebekah goes to sit on the edge of the bed before I stop her by pulling the blankets up. 

“Get in” She smiles very quickly before getting under the sheets. I look at the ice cream options before deciding on chocolate chip cookie dough. Rebekah chooses fudge brownie, and she goes to grab bowls. 

“Just eat it out of the tub, its what we always used to do at sleepovers”

It must be weird to be daggered for so many years, missing so much. We grab a spoon each and start to eat the ice cream. I use the remote to go to Netflix and we look through the shows.

“So you can just choose anyone you want?” She asks

“Yeah, have you ever seen Twighlight?” She shakes her head

“No way we have to watch it. It’s every girl’s rite of passage not to mention vampires!” I exclaim

“It’s that good huh” I giggle at how clueless she is

“No it’s terrible, but we still have to watch it”

We put on the first movie and eat our ice cream as we watch. After telling Rebekah about Edward versus Jacob she scoffed.

“Edward isn't even attractive, he looks like a cocaine addict, actually he acts like one too. At least Jacob has nice skin.” I laugh at her cocaine addict comment. This is nice, being with someone who won’t judge me, and it’s a big plus that no one is trying to kill me.

“I agree Jacob is so much cuter but Edward has a certain charm. At least the never forces her into anything, with Edward she is free, there are so many possibilities. She could see the world with him-” I’m interrupted by a voice in the doorway.

“So you’re telling me all I had to do was paint my skin white and act like a cocaine addict”

“Hello brother. Now goodbye, brother, we are busy”

“I see that,” Klaus says with a smirk from the doorway. Before he has a chance to react I throw my spoon at him.

“Boo, no boys allowed. Go away” I yell at him

“Fine, fine I’m just coming to see if your settled, which clearly you are” He walks over to me and picks up my hand and kisses it. 

“Goodnight love” 

“Yuck, you guys are worse than Edward and Bella. Get out.” With one last chuckle, he leaves the room leaving me a blushing mess. Why am I even blushing? Ignoring that thought and moving on now.

  
  


We went through 3 tubs of icecream each by the time we got to the last movie. We spent the last movie mostly in silence other than Rebekah complaining that when she turned she didn't suddenly become super beautiful and perfect in every way. When the movie finished we were both half asleep. 

“You were right. They were terrible” Rebekah says in a drowsy voice before we both fall asleep.

  
  
  


When I wake up Rebekah is still asleep so I put away my clothes in the closet and drawers. By the time I’m done she stretches and groans before sitting up. 

“I have never eaten so much junk food in my life. I’m lucky I’m a vampire or I would totally be fat right now” I chuckle at her before closing the drawer I just filled. 

“Maybe we could get those sheets today. I was able to convince them it was a pillow fort party last night, but I don't know if that will work twice in a row.” 

“Yeah sure, also just a warning Kol and Freya will be home today. Freya is delightful but Kol is well…. Kol” She says before leaving to go get dressed. 

From what I remember of Kol, I am not excited to be housemates with him. Maybe there’s something good about him underneath all that…. Kolness. 

  
  


By the time I had dressed and went to get the girls Rebekah was already with them. Josie was sitting on her unmade bed shyly well Lizzie showed off every piece of pink clothing she had, and Rebekah was loving every minute of it. There were clothes all over the room, and Lizzie was wearing at least 3 outfits at once.

“Ok, ok girls. I’m glad to see you all getting along but if you want new special sheets you have to clean this up.” I say and Rebekah begins to help the girls clean. After a few minutes of grumbling and pouting (Including Rebekah) the job was done and the girls were getting dressed. Lizzie chose a pink shirt (her favorite color) and white leggings, and Josie chose her favorite color yellow as a top and black and yellow leggings. I don't usually dress them in the same clothing because I want them to be seen as individuals and not the same person. It doesn’t bother them because they have very different tastes when it comes to clothing. Lizzie would love to parade around in dresses, sparkles, pink, and anything as girly as possible. Josie also likes dresses and girly things but prefers yellow and less flashy things. 

We all walked down the stairs together and headed towards the living room where we found Hope playing with Barbies. The girls run off to see Hope and Rebekah offers to watch them all as I find Klaus to let him know where we are going. I walk through the house into the dining room to find Klaus and Hayley arguing. When she sees me enter she huffs and storms out of the room.

“What was that about?” I ask confused

“Just a little spat about Hope,” He says. I leave it at that since he clearly does not want to tell me, and it is not my place to pry.

“If it’s ok with you Rebekah and I are going to take the twins shopping and apparently Hope needs new sheets” I know I should probably also ask Hayley but I’m sure Klaus will inform her. Also, even if Hayley said yes, Klaus would be the one to make the final decision.

“That's fine Rebekah will be with you, and she still has my credit card from the last shopping trip she went on.” He still seems agitated from whatever had happened with Hayley, as he is not being his usual charismatic self. I choose to just nod and walk back into the living room. 

We pack the kids into Klaus’ car because it already had the twins seats, so all we had to do was put Hope’s booster seat in. The drive to the nearby mall was short and without incident. Once we got to the mall we let the girls walk a short distance ahead after warning them to stay close by.

“You know I’m not letting Klaus pay for whatever they buy right?” I say to Rebekah before she gets any ideas. I know that they are rich but I don't want to take from them when I could easily get it myself.

“Listen, Nik will throw a hissy fit if I don't pay. I don't think that either of us wants to endure the wrath of the mighty original hybrid.”

“Fine, just this once.”

  
  


At the store, the girls all chose some princess sheets. Hope chose some Little Mermaid sheets because she liked that Ariel had red hair like her, Lizzie chose SleepingBeauty because of the pink dress and blonde hair, and Josie chose Belle because of the yellow dress. While we wherein the store Rebekah kept putting more things in the carts and helping the girls pick out toys and dresses. To appease her we agreed on a princess outfit that went with their sheets and matching dolls.

The girls chattered excitedly the whole car ride home about their new stuff. I’m glad that they found a friend in Hope. Sure the girls had friends home at school but Hope understood them. Hope was different too, she was supernatural and a part of a crazy supernatural family. Being around other witches and other young witches to learn with will be great for them. 

  
  


As soon as they got into the house they all ran to the living room. We kept the sheets in bags for later as we helped the girls get their new toys out of the package. After several minutes of cutting and ripping they were free. The girls immediately put on their dresses and played princesses as Rebekah and I watched. 

A few moments later we heard a knock on the door and I went to get it out of habit. Still smiling at the girl’s happiness I open the large front door. As I look at who stands at the other side the breath is knocked out of me and the smile is replaced by a look of shock.

“Bonnie”


End file.
